Love Again
by cho403
Summary: Memulai kisah dilembaran baru tidaklah mudah seperti kau mengisi lembaran kosong pada secarik kertas. apalagi jika memulainya tanpa didampingi oleh orang yang kita sayangi :* #waduh.. summary macam apa ini? next read aja lah...


Love Again

Main cast : Kyuhyun + Donghae (namja)

Sungmin + Eunhyuk (yeoja)

Summary : bisakah kita mengharapkan **'sesuatu'** yang telah mati untuk kembali menemani diri kita yang sedang kesepian? Mungkin, hanya kata **'mustahil'** yang hanya bisa menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tabu itu.

Suara merdu milik Kyuhyun SM The Ballad itu terus terngiang-ngiang ditelinga namja paruh baya itu. Suara Kyuhyun yang begitu merdu seakan menyayat hatinya saat mendengarkan lagu dengan judul 'Love Again' dilagu itu membuatnya tertanggis histeris, tak pernah airmatanya berhenti turun saat dirinya mendengarkan lagu tersebut.

Suara rekaman puluhan tahun itu masih apik ia jaga, ia rawat seperti dirinya merawat makam sang istri tercinta. Dengan senyum getir namja paruh baya itu menatap nanar pada batu nisan yang menorehkan sebuah nama dengan tatanan huruf hangul 'Lee Sungmin'.

Yeoja yang sangat ia cintai sekarang terbaring dengan tenang disisi Tuhan. Membawa kenangan dan masalalu yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan baginya, tentu karna dirinya harus rela kehilangan yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Menurutnya tak ada hal yang lebih indah selain Sungmin. Dihidupnya hanya ada Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Lee Sungmin. Hingga setua ini ia tak mau mencari pengganti Sungmin dihatinya. Karna dihatinya hanya Sungmin lah sebagai pemilik tunggalnya.

Namja paruh baya itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya saat dengan sempurnanya dirinya membawakan lagu penyayat hati itu puluhan tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya masih berjaya pada usia mudanya dengan group vocal 'SM The Ballad'.

Kyuhyun menitikkan airmatanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Chagi. Bogoshipeo nan bogoshipeo. Ireona Lee Sungmin. Saranghae~~" airmata Kyuhyun tak tertahankan lagi matanya makin memerah menahan luka yang teramat pedih.

Mengapa Sungmin meninggalkannya disaat dirinya masih membutuhkan Sungmin untuk berada disampingnya?

Sudah 12 tahun lamanya Sungmin tertidur dialamnya menyisakan Kyuhyun dan anak semata wayangnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Seorang namja datang perlahan lalu membelai punggung Kyuhyun dari arah belakang.

"Appa bersabarlah Umma akan baik-baik saja disisi Tuhan. Umma We Love You" namja tampan itu mencium batu nisan Umma nya sambil menitikkan airmatanya.

"Donghae-ah. Hari ini tepat 12 tahun Umma meninggalkan kita. Dan usiamu sudah cukup dewasa. Dengan umur yang ke21 ini kau menginginkan apa?" Donghae tersenyum disela tanggisannya.

"Aku mau Appa kembali ceria walau Umma sudah tak ada. Umma sudah menjadi malaikat pelindung bagi kita Appa. Umma memang hidup tak abadi, tapi cinta dan kehangatan kasih sayangnya selalu abadi" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan anak semata wayangnya.

"Hae-ah jika Appa menyusul Umma nanti, Appa harap kau bisa menjaga istri dan anak mu kelak. Jangan ulang kesalahan yang pernah Appa perbuat pada Umma mu. Hae, Appa ingin pergi dengan tenang berada disisi Umma mu. Tapi, apa Appa masih dikatakan layak untuk kembali hidup bersama Umma mu?" Donghae memeluk Appa nya erat.

"Appa sedang berbicara apa? Umma meninggal karna kecelakaan saat menjemput Appa dibandara. Tapi itu bukan salah Appa. Ini sudah menjadi garis takdir bagi Umma. Tuhan sudah mempunyai rencananya Appa. Sampai kapan pun Umma dan Appa akan menjadi pasangan hidup! Layak atau tidak, Kalian tetaplah orang tuaku."

Donghae kembali menanggis sesegukkan dibahu Kyuhyun. Donghae tak melihat respon sang Appa dalam pelukkannya. Terakhir Kyuhyun mengatakan "Sarangheo Chagi. Aku akan segera bersamamu. Tunggu aku"Donghae melepaskan pelukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Donghae menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

"Appa ireona… kita kekamar,ne. Diluar cuacanya sangat dingin. Nanti Appa sakit lagi"

Perkataan Donghae bagai angin lalu, tak ada respon dari namja berumur paruh baya itu – Kyuhyun.

"A-appa! Ireona Appa! Appa… Appa… Appa… ireona Appa Jebal hiks ireona Appa"

Donghae baru menyadari bahwa Appa nya kini telah pergi menyusul sang Umma.

"APPA!" jerit tanggisnya pecah. Rasa luka dan haru segera menyelimuti hatinya yang pilu.

.

.

"Appa kau sempurna bagiku. Karna kau telah menjaga, membesarkan, dan mendidikku hingga aku sebesar ini tanpa Umma. Tapi kasih sayang yang berlimpah yang kau berikan untukku sangat membuatku merasakan kasih sayang yang sudah lebih dari cukup. Appa aku bangga padamu"

Donghae menatap sepasang batu nisan yang diketehui adalah nisan milik Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin orang tua kandungnya sambil tersenyum getir dengan uraian airmata dipelupuk matanya yang telah basah tergenang airmata sendunya.

"Umma… Appa! Ini menantu kalian. Lee Hyukjae" Hyukkie sang istri pun menanggis haru dibahu suaminya.

Sudah dua tahun yang lalu Donghae ditinggalkan sosok Kyuhyun, Appa yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Sampai kapan pun cinta yang telah kedua orang tuanya berikan padanya itu tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

**Love Again is FINN~~**

**Dasi ireona… Nal gidaryeojun…**

**Geudael bogo shipeo…**

**Dasi doraga… Hago shipeunma…**

**SARANGHAMNIDA!**


End file.
